ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series
All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series is an American animated comedy television series which aired from 1996 to 1998 in syndication and on Fox Family in USA, and DreamWorks Channel in Europe and Asia from 1998 to 1999, with 50 half-hour episodes produced in total. The series was produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and MGM Animation. DreamWorks Animation’s 1989 animated feature film All Dogs Go to Heaven featured a selfish German Shepherd named Charlie who died, went to heaven, escaped back to Earth for vengeance on his murderer Carface and then found redemption with the help of a young orphaned girl named Anne-Marie. The film spawned a sequel, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and this animated series takes place after these events. Most of the voice actors from the feature films reprised their roles in the series, including Dom DeLuise, Lacey Chabert, Ernest Borgnine, Charles Nelson Reilly, Bebe Neuwirth and Sheena Easton. Steven Weber provided the voice of Charlie B. Barkin, who was voiced in the films by Burt Reynolds and Charlie Sheen (and singing voice provided in the second film by Jesse Corti). An Christmas special, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, served as the series finale. Plot Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie live in New Orleans as guardian angels. In each episode, they are given an assignment by Annabelle but, while they try to do the right thing, they become caught up in the middle of awkward situations. The trio’s callous enemy Carface and his henchmen, Fee, Line and Killer (all the three returning from the first film), also appeared in the series, as well the dog Sasha, the dog-angel Annabelle, the dog Flo and the gator King Gator (the latter two also returning from the first film). Finally, the series also featured two new characters named Bess, a purebred award winning show dog and Itchy's love interest, and Belladonna, Annabelle's demonic cousin who replaced the Devil from the second film. The series makes several changes to the second film, which led many fans to consider the series as non-canon at all. For example, Charlie and Sasha were shown as being a couple at the end of the second film, however, in the series, they seem to have never had a first date together; also, Itchy decides to stay in Heaven and Carface is sent to Hell when he unknowingly sold his soul to the Devil, but they are alive in the series, although it is explained later in the series why Itchy is on Earth instead of being in Heaven. Characters * Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin (voiced by Steven Weber) * Itchy Itchiford (voiced by Dom DeLuise) * Anne-Marie (voiced by Lacey Chabert) * Sasha la Fleur-Barkin (voiced by Sheena Easton) * Annabelle (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Carface Caruthers (voiced by Ernest Borgnine) * Fee (voiced by Paul Winchell) * Line (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly) * Otto (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * The Wild Pack * Belladonna (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Winifred Bessamay "Bess" de Winkerville (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Manfred (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Flo (vocied by Tress MacNeille) * King Gator (voiced by Billy West) * Gerta (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Episodes Voice cast * Additional voices * Songs Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Crew Trivia